


It Started With the Tag

by doctorwatsonofhogwarts



Series: ISWtTverse [1]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwatsonofhogwarts/pseuds/doctorwatsonofhogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is looking through the Phan tag and Phil notices...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With the Tag

With a self-satisfied sigh, Dan pushed himself away from his desk. His newest video was finally uploading to YouTube, after days of recording hours of footage and editing it to a video just below ten minutes long. His subscribers better appreciate it, as it was a rather difficult video to make after almost a month of having some sort of (rather frequent) brain-blockage that prevented his creativity from making itself known and allowing him from making a good quality video to entertain his internet cult.

It was almost two in the morning, Dan noted from looking at the clock in the corner of his screen. The whiteness of the YouTube loading page hurt his eyes in the darkness of his room; he didn't bother moving to turn the light on when it got dark.

Apart from YouTube, there were only three other tabs open. Twitter, where he was checking his fans' replies for that week's The Super Amazing Project question and two Tumblr tabs. One was his dashboard, which was flooded with 100+ new posts since he last checked it. The other one he only had open out of curiosity, it was a tags search. He opened it almost two hours ago and after looking through the first few posts, he didn't go back to it. Dan didn't close it though. He wanted to, but at the same time his curiosity and over-reactive mind wouldn't let him.

It was a tag search for 'phan'. It wasn't something that was unfamiliar to Dan, as he looked it up more than once as research for his videos and while talking to his fans. However, this time he was looking at it purely because he was curious, not because it was a video-related thing.

Dan knew the general gist of the things that went on in the tag. Fanfictions, fanart and photomanipulation with an occasional shitstorm after something him or Phil posted on YouTube, Twitter or Tumblr. It was the general fangirling paradise. Occasionally there were posts with people speculating him and Phil geniuely being together, coming up with some scary evidence that seemed so true that Dan had a hard time not believing it. After about ten posts, Dan gave up going through it and clicked away from the tab.

Now that the video was loading and he had nothing else to do, Dan slowly moved his mouse to click back onto that Tumblr tab. He was greeted with exactly what he left – an photomanipulated image of him and Phil kissing. The scary thing was, the person who did it was so good at Photoshop that it was surprising that it wasn't real. The Phan fans were too talented for their own good.

Dan knew very well that looking through the tag made him think about his own feelings towards his room-mate. Generally Dan was very good at ignoring his growing sense of attraction towards Phil. They were very good friends, who were just a bit too touchy-feely with each other for other people to consider that. Dan knew that he liked Phil and when he was alone and drunk enough he even claimed to love him. Love was very strong feeling though and the sober Dan didn't think that he was in love with Phil, or not just yet. He felt like he wouldn't be able to allow himself to fully open up his heart unless Phil did the same.

 _God,_  Dan thought groaning,  _I sound like straight out of one of those fanfics._ He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He needed to get himself under control or he would end up with a problem in his pants that would need taking care of. A knock on his room door and the creek of it opening made his head snap back up and eye open.

“Hey Dan, are you still awake?” Phil's head and the body attached to it appeared in the doorway. He noticed that the older boy was wearing nothing on his upper body, which made him groan internally. It was going to be a long night.

“Yeah, I'm just waiting for the video to upload. What's up Phil?”

“Nothing much, I just wanted to see if you remember that he have to be up in about four hours.” He said, jumping out Dan's bed and immediately wrapping his arms around the Totoro that was lying about there. Dan didn't turn to face Phil, but his eyes were glued to the boy. He couldn't get over just how adorable Phil looked – like a child. Just much more attractive, older and sexy than a child. He didn't understand how, if, that made sense, but it didn't matter. It described Phil well.

“Do we?” Dan asked, slightly confused. Why would they have to be up so early? He had difficulty getting out of bed later than that, never mind at six in the morning during winter. It would still be dark outside, to add to the cold!

“Yeah, we're going to Brighton with Chris and PJ for the weekend, remember?” Came Phil's muffled reply, as his face was pressed against the soft fur of Totoro. “For that project.”

Dan almost smacked himself when he remembered. Chris, PJ, Phil and himself were doing a small project they were working on for the past couple of weeks and needed to take some shots by the sea. Never mind that it was December, it was probably the only weekend that all four of them could get away at the same time for a while – plus they really wanted to see this project be up on YouTube before the end of the year.

“Oh great, there's no point going to sleep now, is there?”

“Probably not.” Phil sounded too cheerful for someone who haven't slept either. He looked up from cuddling Totoro and noticed the Tumblr open on Dan's computer. “Hey, what's that?”

“What? Oh shit –“ Before Dan could close the tab, Phil reached over and took hold of the laptop. He was leaning over where Dan was sat, his bare chest dangerously close to Dan's face – which was heating up. Luckily, the room was still dark so his reddened cheeks were not visible.

“The Phan tag?” Phil asked, scrolling through it. “Wow, they're getting really good with these. Look, this one looks so real!”

Phil turned his head, face bright with silly sugar-induced excitement and pointed at the picture that Dan saw earlier of the two of them kissing. “Yeah, they are, aren't they?” Dan managed to say, followed by an awkward fading laugh.

“Isn't it a bit weird though?” Phil mused. “There are hundreds of people on the internet, convinced that we should be together.”

“Yeah...” Dan murmured. “They must see something you can't...” That last part was the biggest form of verbal diarrhoea Dan ever had. Immediately, his face turned a shade of red he didn't think was possible and Phil seemed closer than he ever was before. Dan shifted uncomfortably, hoping that the other boy didn't hear what he said. He could just crawl under a rock and die if he did. The Dan inside his mind was bashing his head against a wall, cursing his stupidity.

“What was that?”

Insert a mental sigh of relief. “Nothing, doesn't matter Phil.”

Phil shrugged and turned towards the laptop again. With one hand, he closed it with the picture edit of them kissing still on the screen. Dan's eyes trailed after it until it was no longer visible. Phil pulled back so he was standing up straight behind Dan which made the younger boy feel slightly self conscious after his little slip up (which thankfully, Phil didn't hear).

Dan felt Phil put one hand on Dan's shoulder and push so he spun around in the chair to face him. Dan looked up to see a mischievous smirk upon the boy with the usually innocent aura.

Suddenly, Phil's face was right in front of his, their noses almost touching. Dan couldn't tear his eyes off Phil's own blue orbs, shivers running down his back as Phil moved his hand slowly from Dan's shoulder to the back of his neck.

“I think I see what they mean.” He crashed his lips into Dan's.


End file.
